The Secret Agent Within SmoshGames
by xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: With a mission to accomplish, Alice Ayro is assigned to kill one her lifelong friends, Matthew Sohinki. With secrets unfolding and lies being told. Alice's past unravels to herself and figures out what really happened in the incident ten years ago. Will Alice accomplish her mission and kill Sohinki or will Sohinki figure out and stop her before it's too late? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not positively sure if SmoshGames is in Sacramento, I just see it in other fanfictions. This is a new fanfiction and might be a little surprising on what you find out. Anyway, please enjoy, keep reading, review, fave, follow.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission Assigned

Alice Ayro's POV

No! I watched as my lifelong friend lies on the ground bleeding out. He has been shot, and I looked around seeing who the murderer was. No one else was around other than Ian, Anthony, myself and... Matthew. Anthony and Ian held me back as I wanted too see Matthew. It was all 'their' faults, I should have never come to Sacramento in the first place!

* * *

I walk to the main control room as Drake, one of my best friends, follows me. "You better tell me who's next, Alice. I'll be here if you need any help whatsoever." He stopped walking as I entered the control room and the door closed behind me. I stood in front of our leader, Kyesin. Kyesin was a great leader, he usually wears formal clothes and always speaks so calmly. He is not much older than me for I was only twenty-one and he was twenty-five. Such a young leader and most of the people who work here are older than him and he's been the leader for many years.

"Ayro, you're next mission is not that far from here, but will be difficult to accomplish." Kyesin said to me.

"I'm ready for anything, sir." I replied.

"Good because this person has been on our sights for a while now and this might take a while to accomplish. This is who you're going to kill." I looked at the screen and my eyes widened. Why? Why him? I clenched my hands. "Anything wrong?"

"No, sir."

"You'll be leaving as soon as possible and take your time on the mission. Dismissed." I left and the door opened and Drake was still there.

"So, who're you gonna kill next." He asked me following me to my quarters.

"I don't wanna talk about this now Drake." I replied not looking at him.

He stopped and looked at me, "It's another one of your friends. C'mon, Alice, you've done this before and you still accomplished you're mission."

I also stopped and turned around to face him, "No, this is different!"

"It's Matt isn't it? You don't wanna kill him because of what he did ten years ago."

"What am I supposed to do? The incident ten years ago is what got me into this organization."

"Do what your gut is telling you. You always do that when your in a tight situation."

"It won't help I know it. But I'll see you later before I leave for Sacramento." I waved bye and he left for his room. I entered my room and went over to my wardrobe. I opened it seeing mostly my uniforms, which is just black with red trims. I looked further into the wardrobe and I reached my hand towards a handle and heard a clicking noise. I didn't want to kill Matthew, he was my best friend ever since and we stayed in contact, for a while, but soon enough we lost contact. So I couldn't just call him that I was coming to Sacramento and going to live with an aunt or something, but I didn't want to lie to him since it was easy for him to tell if I was lying or not.

I sighed as I opened the hidden lock behind my clothes. I grabbed something furry and smiled while I took it out. It was a stuffed cat, a present from Matt before I left. Why did I keep it in a safe? Well, it was a perfect gift for me. He knew I loved cats, but he didn't want to give me a cat that would eventually die, so he just gave me a light brown, white spotted, stuffed cat. It had green eyes just like him and the cat reminded me too much of him. I put the cat and some clothes on the bed as I searched drawer after drawer finding if I needed anything else. I packed up my stuff and looked at the time 6:57PM, it was dinner in three minutes. I finished packing and exited my room and sure enough Drake was waiting right outside my door.

"Hey, what time are you leaving?" He asked me.

"Right after lunch, why?" I replied as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Just asking." We entered the cafeteria and we got our food and ate. We ate in silence which was awkward because we glanced at each other now and then. Drake broke the silence, "How are you going to plan this out?"

"Problem is I don't wanna kill him, but I know I have to."

"Alice," he said sternly. "This isn't for the good of mankind anymore. We are assigned a mission to kill innocent people that have done nothing to us. But Matt is a different story, he's-" He was interrupted when security walked by.

I got up and threw away any leftovers, "I have to go now. I'll see you in a few weeks." I waved bye.

"Alice wait!" I heard him yell, but I went to my room and grabbed my stuff. I exited the building as Drake ran up to me. "Alice, here for luck." He handed me a necklace that had a pendant with the etching: You're never alone. I looked up at him slightly confused. "I'll be there when you need me most." He explained and attached the necklace around my neck. I hugged him and he hugged me back, "Now go." I turned around heading to the car. "Alice, remember to listen to your gut." I nodded entering the car and drove off for Sacramento. I was in Los Angeles right now, so it would take only some time to get to Sacramento. I just hope I make the right decision in the end, I clutched the necklace around my neck. Sacramento, here I come!

* * *

Matthew Sohinki's POV

We enter the game room to film another Game Bang, "Hey, Sohinki! Do you know what we're gonna play?" My good friend, David Moss aka Lasercorn, asked me.

"Not a clue. Joven, do you know?" I asked the tall man, Joshua Ovenshire aka Jovenshire, next to me.

"Just another dancing game." He answered.

"Good, because Ima pwn all of y'all." I said as we laughed. All we had to do was wait for Ian and Anthony to come into the game room and we would be all set. As usual, I sat next to Mari who sat next to Lasercorn who sat next to Joven who sat next to Anthony and finally who sat next to Ian.

"Game Bang!" We shouted.

"So we are playing Just Dance again!" Anthony said. "The two people with the lowest scores have to do another kind of duet. Alright let's get to it!"

"Game Bang!" We shouted again.

Ian was going first and hey, lemme admit, this guy is awful at this game. I, on the other hand, am awesome at this game and will pwn all of these losers to the ground. Ian's dance was weird, but not as weird as the ones we did before.

Okay maybe it was weirder, "Lasercorn, looks like he's enjoying the view!" Joven stated as Ian looked like he was twerking in front of Lasercorn. We laughed as Lasercorn started denying it.

"Face it, Lasercorn! You love it!" Ian said as he took a step back getting closer to Lasercorn. We laughed harder and as usual Jovenshire was doing his ridiculous walrus laugh.

Ian's final score was 26,425, Anthony was next and he got 17, 594, Joven wound up getting 19,273, Lasercorn danced mostly perfect and got 15,653, Mari went up and got 26,542, and finally I went up and this dance was flat out weird, but got a score of 27,823. Better than the rest as always.

Anthony and Lasercorn did the duet and luckily it wasn't too much touching, unlike the other Game Bang. It was another One Direction song and we were laughing so much at how 'difficult' it was.

"It was! It is difficult!" Anthony said to them once they finished with the duet.

"Whatever you babies." Ian said laughing.

"Game Bang!" We signed out and Wes turned off the camera. I stood up and stretched as the others did as well.

"Do we have any other video we need to film?" I asked Joven and Laser.

"Nope, we got Top 5 out of the way already." Laser answered.

My phone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket. I read the text I received and said, "Gotta get home. I forgot there was something important today. Bye!"

The others replied, "Bye!" I sprinted off towards my car.

I entered my car, started it and drove off to my house. Damn it! I hit the wheel making sure not to hit the horn. Making it to my house, I turned off the engine, exited and locked the car. I ran inside, locking the door behind me. I began to calm down as I turned on the lights. I hung my leather jacket on the holder and walked to the door of my room. I opened the door and just barely saw a shadow out the window. I ran over opening my window looking all around, but saw nothing. I turned on the light and jumped onto my bed. I took out my phone and read the text again: Trust, at the same time, can kill you or save you. I stared for who knows how long at my screen trying to figure out what it meant. I finally put my phone down and went to change into PJs and clean my teeth.

Once I exited the bathroom, the shadow appeared again at the corner of my eye. What the fuck is happening? I went to it again and looked outside seeing nothing. I shut it and locked it. I went over to bed and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Ayro's POV

I looked at the time: 6:35. I was in Sacramento already and looking for the SmoshGames HQ. After an hour of looking, I decided to go to Matt's house instead. He probably wouldn't be awake at this time, so I'll just picklock the lock. I found his house and parked in front of it. His car was still here, so that was a good sign, at least for now. I locked my car and went up to the front door and looked inside the lock. I took two paper clips and made one jagged and the other straight. I began to pick the lock and I heard a click noise. I opened the door and walked in closing and locking the door behind me. I heard a thud noise and ran upstairs to his room, he wasn't there.

"Matt?! Matt?! I shouted looking around his room. I went over to the bed to see blood. What the fuck happened? I went to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and reached for the doorknob. The knob turned and Matt stood in front of me once it opened.

"May I help you?" He looked down at me and yes I am short. Not much shorter than him, but I'm probably five foot one and he's like five foot six. I looked at his arms that had huge long bandages on them.

"Matt, it's me Alice. Alice Ayro. Lifetime best friend." I looked at him and he looked at me in disbelief. "Don't you remember me?" I asked.

"Of course I remember you, knuckle head." He ruffled my hair and I gave him a smile.

"Hey, you're gonna mess it up!" I told him as he stopped and I fixed my hair.

"Whatever, what are you doing here?" He asked me and I stiffened.

"That is a surprise. You might die seeing it." I said and I looked at his arms again. I took his wrist examining the bandage and he winced, "What happened?" I asked with a worried look.

He took his arm away from my grip and rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Nothing, just woke up with gashes on my arms."

"That's nothing! You need to go to the hospital!" I looked inside the bathroom to notice blood splotches on the floor.

"No, I don't. Alice, it's no big deal. I'm fine. Promise." He said to me as I calmed down.

"At least go to the hospital."

"Alice, I-"

"Please, Matt." I made a puppy dog face as he sighed.

"Fine." He replied as I lead him to my car.

"C'mon, we should be arriving at the hospital soon." I got into the car and started it driving to the nearest hospital. "Were you drinking last night?" I asked curiously.

"No, why would I be drinking?"

"It was just a suggestion."

"I told you, I woke up to find that I was bleeding end of story." To me, it didn't sound like the end of the story. Was he hiding something? Actually, to be fair, I was hiding something from him also, so I guess it doesn't matter if we're both hiding something. To be honest I actually wanna quit working at this organization, so I wouldn't have to kill Matt, but joining this organization came with a price: You couldn't quit and You can't let feelings get into the way of your work. Or else they might kill you instead and kill the person you were supposed to kill. This organization was pretty messed up, it's either kill or be killed. I can't even remember the reason why I joined the organization. It had something to do with... No, no, no, don't remember what's in the past. The past is the past. The past is the past. I took a deep breath as I saw the hospital and found a parking spot.

We got out and Alice locked the car door. We entered the hospital and looked around for the front desk. We went to the front desk and signed in. A doctor came over and called, "Matthew Sohinki." We stood up. "Please come with me." The voice sounded familiar. We followed him and Matt entered the room as the doctor stopped me, "Alice, you know what to do. Don't get distracted from the incident ten years ago." It was Drake. "You have to focus on this mission, this one is important. Now, you wait while I be the doctor in this situation. Literally."

I nodded, "Don't hurt him, this is my mission."

"Done deal." I left as he entered the room closing the door.

* * *

Matthew Sohinki POV

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Just woke up to see myself bleeding from my arms." I answered as he chuckled. "What?"

"I know that didn't happen. What really happened." He replied answered chuckling still. He emphasized the word 'really' in his sentence and I sighed.

"I don't need to really explain that. After all you're the one who did it to me."

"Hey, don't blame me, I was just following orders."

"Yea, yea. Kye said this and that blah blah." I made a hand puppet motion opening and closing its mouth.

"You know you can't keep the incident from ten years ago a secret from her anymore. She'll figure it out eventually." He came over with a cart of bandages and cloth.

"She's not ready for the truth yet. Whaddya expect? For me to just leave her? Pfft, I don't think so." He washed his hands and put gloves on.

He looked at me seriously as he stood in front of me, "Matt, this is serious. It's possible Alice may die before she can fulfill her mission. She's targeted as well as you have been targeted. You knew what you were getting into, Matt, and now you've been running for so long. Targeted for a full thirteen years and yet they plan to kill you now, what are they planning?" He slowly ripped off the bandage as I winced every now and then.

"It doesn't matter right now just bandage me up and we'll take care of it soon." I said as he took a cloth and rapped it around one of my arms and taped it down.

I winced again and bit my lip, "Sorry, almost done." He took another cloth and rapped my other arm. I bit my lip harder as the cloth touched my skin. It hurt as hell. There was less blood, thankfully.

I sighed, "Possibly lose her life is not a choice for her." He threw away the other bandages and moved the cart away.

He took off his gloves saying, "I agree."

"Thanks for watching her over the years. Has she changed?" I stood from the bed I was on and looked at him while he put some stuff away.

"No, not at all. She's still the same girl you used to know or who you do know. Though, she acts like a kid sometimes. Let's go." We exited the room and went to the waiting room. Alice stood up immediately as she went over to the doctor and whispered something to him. He nodded and Alice walked back over to me as we went back to the car.

We went straight to the SmoshGames building, "I'll go clean up your room, while you work. Bye." I waved and entered the building as she drove off.

My phone vibrated, I looked at my new text: Kill or be killed.


End file.
